From DE 10 2006 057 503 A1 an airbag device for a motor vehicle is known. The airbag device disclosed therein comprises a carrying part on the motor vehicle end in form of an instrument panel. In addition, the airbag device comprises an airbag module fastened to the instrument panel. The airbag module substantially consists of an inflatable, folded gas bag and a gas generator for inflating the gas bag. In addition, the carrying part on the motor vehicle end comprises a fastening section that is formed by a part of a chute housing connected to the carrying part, and the airbag module, the gas generator of the airbag module to be precise, is detachably fastened to the fastening section of the chute housing with the help of a screw connection.
The known airbag device has proved itself insofar as it has a particularly low weight that is particularly attributable to the absence of a separate and rigid airbag housing from the airbag module. It has been shown however that the assembly of the known airbag device particularly the attachment of the airbag module to the fastening section of the carrying part is harder.
Accordingly, it is at least one object to create an airbag device for a motor vehicle which on the one hand is a light-weight design and on the other hand can be particularly easily mounted. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.